MediaWiki talk:Specialmessage
Though I agree that pages should be as attractive as possible and I am more than happy to assist, personally I find it very hard to step into the thoughts of someone else. The muze just keeps sending the absentee message when I try to work on a page from another citizen. (That is, apart from adding images). I'll do my very best but cannot promise anything. 15:47, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :You don't have to fill in pages of other ones if you don't want to. Probably there are stubs in the list from all of us, and it would be great if we all finished some of our own articles. 16:04, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Big relief. I'll have a look into it tomorrow. Now I'm off. SYS. 16:50, 21 April 2008 (UTC) The first Specialmessage that I have seen without the bell Pierlot McCrooke 08:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Is the banner sick today? Pierlot McCrooke 10:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Russian "Lawli Lawya" zomg. Bucurestean 14:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Lovely Lovia isnt lovely anymore. I am mostly at Lllamada Pierlot McCrooke 14:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: O no, not Llamada! Bucurestean 14:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::But they are very friendly to me Pierlot McCrooke 14:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't believe them. They block and hack innocent users. Bucurestean 14:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::What is that for nonsense? Pierlot McCrooke 14:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, we don't. Pierlot is now a very good user, and has the right attitude. We can't say that about you. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Oh :( Bucurestean 14:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I don't want to offend you, but, it would be really nice if you just concentrated on writing articles, instead of having endless arguments with other users. Trust me. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Fight your silly arguments out on your own wikis, please. 15:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Is that today? :P Anyway, do Lovians have Thanksgiving? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :My thoughts will be with the Native American people, on whose stolen lands the Americans feasted. Dr. Magnus 18:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It ain't a Christian feast so I don't celebrate it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you have the "heidense kerstboom" at Christmas or do you leave that old remnant of ancient Germanic folklore out aswell? ;) Dr. Magnus 20:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahah, no, we don't have a Christmas tree :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:31, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol, awesome! :) Dr. Magnus 21:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Too expensive... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well done Nice work :) Happy New Year btw! 10:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :E zaolig nuuj jaor! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Same to you! 10:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :De beste wense! Happy new year everybody *just woke up* Pierius Magnus 10:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) It's about time this is updated. I'd propose having a black banner with white text mourning those killed in Clymene. HORTON11: • 13:44, April 24, 2014 (UTC)